It is proposed to investigate novel heterosubstituted phosphonate stabilized carbanions as tools for the synthesis of acetylenes, vinylogus desoxybenzoins, enamines, ene-ynes, 1,3-diketones, and other classes of compounds which are obtainable only with difficulties or not at all by conventional methods. A number of these compounds will be appropriately substituted as to permit them to undergo ring closure to form different heterocyclic ring systems. Most prominently among them will be indoles and quinolines.